PTV News
PTV News is the bilingual flagship news program of People's Television Network.Duterte pushes for law to make PTV-4 a public service broadcaster|first=Alexis|last=Romero|publisher= The weekday newscasts are aired at 1:00 p.m,, 6:30 p.m. and 10:00 p.m. after PCSO Lottery Draw from Monday to Friday, while the weekend editions are broadcast every Saturday and Sunday at 6:00 p.m. The afternoon and primetime editions of the newscast are both simulcasted on radio through DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 in Mega Manila and its provincial Radyo ng Bayan stations nationwide. It is the second time the network newscasts are in a single brand, after Teledyaryo. History '1995-1998' As part of its new logo and station slogan Ang Network Para sa Pilipino in time for the Philippine Independence Centennial Celebration, the newscast premiered in October 2, 1995, replacing News on 4. It was anchored by Erik Espina, Chichi Fajardo-Robles and Christine Ong. It ended on October 30, 1998 to give away for National Network News on November 2, 1998. '2016-present' PTV News relaunched and premiered on July 11, 2016 as the result of the merger of News@1, News@6, NewsLife and The Weekend News. It revamped their four newscast are the afternoon s;pt from 1:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m. on weekdays, the primetime s;pt from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on weeknights, the English late-night slot from 9:45 to 11:00 p.m. on weeknights after PCSO Lottery Draw, and the weekend edition from 6:00 to 7:00 p.m. on Saturday and Sunday. In afternoon, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Audrey and Princes through using the newsdesk. During primetime, it presented in a hybrid news delivery format (Kathy, Aljo and Rolly presented in a standup format while Kathy and Aljo will be delivered in a sit down format when she sitting the newsdesk). In late-night, it presented in the sit down news delivery format for Anthony, Catherine and Charmaine using the newsdesk. As of October 10, 2016, the primetime edition was moved to 6:15 to 7:15 p.m. in order to compete with TV Patrol (ABS-CBN), 24 Oras (GMA), Express Balita (IBC), Arangkada Balita (RPN) and Aksyon (TV5) at 6:30 p.m. slot, and the late-night slot was shortened its airing time from 10:00 to 11:00 p.m. Beginning January 2, 2017, the afternoon edition was shortened its runtime to 1 hour from 1:00 to 2:00 p.m. In addition, during primetime from Monday to Friday, Meg Siozon added in a segment anchor for PTV Sports. On May 8, 2017, PTV News unveiled its revamp with a newly renovated set, new opening billboards and new graphics already revamped in May 1, 2017. The same day, the primetime edition was moved to a new timeslot airing from 6:30 to 7:45 p.m. in a same timeslot of TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita. Anchors 'Current anchors' * Alex Santos (Afternoon Edition) (February 6, 2017-present) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Kathy San Gabriel (Primetime Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Aljo Bendijo (Primetime Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Rolly Gonzalo (Primetime Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Anthony Pangilinan (Final Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Catherine Vital (Final Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Charmaine Espina (Final Edition) (July 11, 2016-present) * Phoebe Javier (Saturday Edition) (July 16, 2016-present) * Ralph Obina (Saturday Edition) (July 16, 2016-present) * Joseph Parafina (Sunday Edition) (Kalakalan: October 2, 2016-present, Sunday edition: December 4, 2016-present) * Diane Querrer (Sunday Edition) (January 8, 2017-present) 'Segment hosts' * Xiao Chua - Xiao Time (July 11, 2016-present) * Atty. JJ Jimeno-Atienza - Bisig sa Batas/''Rule Of Law'' (July 11, 2016-present) * Jutt Sulit - PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) * Ice Martinez - PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) * Meg Siozon - PTV Sports (since January 2, 2017) * Hector Sagrado - PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) * Trixie Jaafar - PTV InfoWeather (since January 7, 2017) * Joy Gumatay - Balitang Panglalawigan (January 8, 2017-present) 'Former anchors' * Erik Espina (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Chichi Fajardo-Robles (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Issa Rodriguez (October 2, 1995-October 30, 1998) * Kirby Cristobal (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-September 30, 2016) * Pircelyn Pialago (Afternoon Edition) (July 11, 2016-September 30, 2016) * Audrey Gorriceta (October 3, 2016-February 3, 2017) * Howard Zaleta (Afternoon) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Amor Larrosa (Evening) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 11-December 30, 2016) * Earle Figuarcion (Late-night) - Forecast (Panahon.TV) (July 11-September 2, 2016) * Eunice Juntayas (Late-night) - Forecast (Panahon.TV) (September 5-September 2, 2016) * Rocky Ignacio (Sunday Edition) (July 17, 2016-November 26, 2016) * Jorge Bandola (Sunday Edition) (July 17, 2016-November 26, 2016) * Julis Disamburun - Balitang Panglalawigan (July 17, 2016-January 1, 2017) * Desserie Dionio (Weekends) - Ulat Panahon (Panahon.TV) (July 16-December 31, 2016) * Ria Fernandez (Sunday Edition) (December 4, 2016-January 1, 2017) Hourly news updates (PTV Newsbreak) PTV Newsbreak is the top-of-the-hour news update of PTV airng from Monday to Friday, 9:00 am to 12:00 nn, 5:00 pm and 9:00 pm, and Saturday and Sundays from 1:00 pm to 5:00 pm. It delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. * Audrey Gorriceta (9:00 am-12:00 nn) * Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac (4:30 pm) * Ria Fernandez (9:00 pm) * Ralph Obina (Saturday 1:00 pm-5:00 pm) * Joy Gumatay (Sunday 1:00 pm-5:00 pm) Segments Afternoon * Balitang Police - Police Report * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang Correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. * Kalakalan - Business and Economy News * Balitang Asean - Southeast Asia News * Balitang Pambansa - World News * BaIitang PanIaIwigan - Provincial News * GIoBalita - Foreign News * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News featuring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. * On The Road - Traffic Report * Bisig sa Batas - Legal Segment * Xiao Time Primetime * Balitang Police - Police Report * Ulat Malacañang - Report from Malacañang Correspondent Rocky Ignacio and Elena Luna. * GloBalita - Foreign News * Balitang Asean - Southeast Asia News * Balitang Pambansa - World News * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) (formerly Sports Ngayon from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News anchored by Meg Siozon. * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline - Presidential Action Center) - Hosted by Sec. Salvador Panelo and Wheng Hidalgo Late-night * View From The Palace * Business On The Move - Business and Economy News * The Boardroom (every Friday) * The Nation In Review - World News * One Global Village - Foreign News * Asean In Focus - Southeast Asia News * Rule of Law - Legal Segment * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) (formerly Sports Action from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Sports News feauring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. * PTV InfoWeather (since January 2, 2017) (formerly known as Forecast from July 2 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * The Best and the Brightest - Entertainment News Weekend * PTV InfoWeather (since January 7, 2017) (formerly known as Ulat Panahon from July 7 to December 30, 2016) - Weather Forecast * Balitang Panglalawigan - Provincial News * PTV Sports (since January 7, 2017) - Sports News feauring the results of the PBA D-League and UAAP. * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline - Presidential Action Center) - Hosted by Sec. Salvador Panelo and Wheng Hidalgo References See also * Rio Olympic Games: Live Coverage Begins August 6 on PTV-4 * New league offers televised games, better officiating * Underrated College Basketball Leagues Try to Etch Footprints on Philippine TV * PTV 4 to compete with giant TV networks this 2017 * PCO unembellished * KILOS PRONTO: A NEW WEEKNIGHT OVERDOSE ON PTV * PTV4 nakikiuso na rin * Krissy not moving to PTV4 * PTV-4, NO BUDGET FOR KRIS AQUINO * New film outfit to produce values-laden movies * PTV4 General Manager Dino Apolonio Bares Their Plans For The State Owned Network And Getting Kris Aquino Is Not One Of Them * PTV 4: “We can’t afford Kris” * PTV-4 goes Korea-novela * On The Way * Change is coming to PTV4 including improved signal and the offer of variety in content to viewers * 'The Legendary Doctor' on PTV 4 * Biantan: Time for PTV 4 to step-up for as PFL kicks off * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * People's Television Network * PTV News and Public Affairs Category:PTV News Category:People's Television Network Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine news series Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:English-language television programming Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts Category:1998 Philippine television series endings Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series debuts